


My Sam Winchester Headcanons

by the_boy_kings_writings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychic Abilities, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boy_kings_writings/pseuds/the_boy_kings_writings
Summary: These are my personally written/thought out original headcanons of my own. Do not redistribute or use in your own works without explicit permissiom, I work very hard on these.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	My Sam Winchester Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> These are my personally written/thought out original headcanons of my own. Do not redistribute or use in your own works without explicit permissiom, I work very hard on these.

(Arch)angel verse; about

After being possessed by Lucifer and his soul being in the cage so long, a part of Lucifer’s grace permanently attached itself to Sam’s soul, giving him celestial abilities after having his soul returned to him- Though he doesn’t discover this until after he’d overcame **(** most of **)** his insanity from being in the cage nearly _200 years_ in hell time. His wings are a bronze, almost golden color, the tips of his wings black. He can also see other angels/archangels the way celestials see them at will. He also has a unique scent to him like all angels do (which consists of smelling like coconut oil, vanilla, and muskwood). The cages hellfire is what influenced the particular way of his angelic abilities with part of Lucifers grace permanently entwined with his soul, making him burn hot and while Lucifer burns cold, cancelling one another out this way. Sometimes Sam’s temper can get so out of control that it was only comparable to the **burning rage** the fallen Morningstar- A piercing fury so _unshakable_ that it consumed anything and **everything** in its path, whispering out the light-bringers name as it _scorched_ all in it’s path.

Example:

## Which may include:

  * Angel wings.
  * Ability of flight/teleportation.
  * _Unique_ abilities to his person **(** that usually personify as some type of hell fire- His wings and arms are known to set aflame { without harming himself of course } which gives him the ability in battle to best angelic foes best **)**.
  * **(** Usually _accidental_ **)** Hearing thoughts.
  * Minor healing **(** though he has yet yo explore this ability **)**.
  * His eyes flicker a fiery golden color when _angry_ or in the midst of battle, looking as if there are flames dancing behind his eyes.
  * His wings are sort of a shiny bronze color, feathers sort of shimmering like gold, the tips of his wings black from being _tainted_ from his time spent in the cage with Lucifer and Michael.
  * He is fluent in Enochian.
  * He can see an angels wings/halos they are displayed.
  * Because he’s still practically human, his wings aren’t damaged by holy fire.



**HIS EYES:**

  


## His arms **(** when engulfed in flames **)** :

## Wing references:

  
  
  


## His wings **(** when engulfed in flames **)** :


End file.
